Episode 7352/7353 (24th November 2015)
Plot Bernice wakes on her wedding morning next to naked Andy. Chrissie looks for Bernice at Home Farm and questions Lawrence over where he was the previous night. She subtly suggests that the wedding doesn't have to go ahead today, saying he could wait a few weeks so Rebecca can attend as well as some of his old pals. He insists the wedding will go ahead that day. Nicola tries to find Bernice. Bernice tells Andy this wasn't how she expected to wake up on the morning of her wedding and wonders whether it will go ahead. Victoria is shocked when she arrives at the salon to find them together. Andy shoos her off. Belle asks Joanie's advice after Matt texts her. Aaron tells Chas to make it up with Diane. Emma says to James she is going to try to get her old job back. Andy informs Bernice that he has managed to persuade Victoria to keep quiet. He tells her although last night was amazing, nothing has changed as he is still not ready to move on after Katie. Andy insists Lawrence will give Bernice an amazing life, like he couldn't. Chrissie finds Lawrence practicing his speech. She warns him that she doesn't believe that Bernice will be coming, as she was kissing Andy. Chas assures Diane that she and Aaron have the pub covered while she attends the wedding, but Chas to accidentally burns her hand in the fryer. Diane insists to Chas that she needs to go to a doctor even if that means closing the pub. Dr Cavanagh gives Emma her job back, but on a probation basis. Sam tells furious Leyla that he's accidentally released the dove for the dove release at the wedding. Jimmy and Nicola exchange cross words. The wedding cake falls to the floor as Nicola takes a picture. Joanie tries to find out what Zak is thinking. He explains he asked her to move out to stop anything happening but it did anyway. Bernice returns to Home Farm and Chrissie informs her that Lawrence knows about she and Andy. Chrissie tells Lawrence not to give Bernice a second chance. Joanie and Zak listen in as Lawrence hears that Bernice slept with Andy. Andy makes excuses not to attend the wedding. Bernice insists to Lawrence she is not sure she would have come if Andy could have offered her the whole package. Lawrence offers her an open marriage. Andy explains to Victoria that Bernice and Lawrence wasn't a sham, but if he had wanted, Bernice would have left him. Andy questions what he has to offer anyone, as he meant his vows to Katie. Victoria urges him to tell Bernice how he feels, but he cannot. Lawrence explains that if Bernice took up his offer she could not sleep with anyone they know and it would need to be discrete. Zak and Joanie are shocked as they listen into Bernice and Lawrence's conversation. Chas is surprised to see Emma at the doctors surgery and panics when Emma tries to look at her injured hand. Chas tells Dr Cavanagh that Emma is mental and broke into her pub and locked her in the cellar. As Chas hurries out, Emma protests to Dr Cavanagh that that cannot be a strike as it's all in Chas' head. Andy takes off his wedding ring. Lawrence insists to Bernice that he loves her. Bernice rejects his offer of an open marriage and Lawrence assures her he will take the blame for the wedding not going ahead. James and Emma confront Chas about nearly loosing Emma her job and James insists that she cannot keep doing this. Chas wonders if James was hiding Emma, and if she ever left. James states Emma has no reason to hide, as she was not the person targeting the pub. Chas protests they need to call the police, but Emma tells her she will report her for harassment if she persists. Joanie assures Zak that she will not tell Lisa bout the kiss. As Lawrence is about to inform the guest that the wedding will no longer be taking place, Bernice arrives. She tells Lawrence she has her full package, it just took her a while to realise it. Rodney walks Bernice down the aisle as Andy arrives outside. Lawrence and Bernice say their vows as Andy and the rest of the guests watch on. Andy realises he has lost Bernie and walks away. Chas has a panic attack and Cain tells Aaron to sleep downstairs. Jimmy tells Nicola he fixed the wedding cake with tiers of pork pie and cheese. Bernice tells Lawrence to forget about his offer, he is more than enough. Emma insists to James she will try to change, as Chas would have nothing on her if she hadn't stolen her passport or locked her in the cellar. Lisa arrives back from Granny Clegg's. Chas picks up a knife and begins walking upstairs in a haze. Andy apolgises to Bernice but she tells him the way they left it was for the best. Chrissie confronts Bernice about cheating on Lawrence before she even walked down the aisle and warns her that if she breaks Lawrence's heart, she will break Bernice. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) Guest cast *Registrar - Jane Bancroft Locations *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Home Farm - Dining room, kitchen, living room, office and marquee *Victoria Cottage - Downstaris rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom, kitchen and public bar *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Abbott Lane Surgery - Dr Cavanagh's office and reception Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the unsual time of 7.00pm. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:Extended episodes